You Belong With Me
by howeverlongittakess
Summary: Klaus and Stefan are each-others family;Although one is an athlete and the other an artist. Stefan has been in love with the same girl since high school, meanwhile Klaus has finally found someone who makes him feel again. What will happen when they find out that they have fallen for the same girl? Read YBWM to find out ;) #Klefaroline #TVD #TheOriginals (AU) (All-Human)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is one out of my two Klefaroline Fanfics I've written and its very dear to my heart so please kindly leave me you're valuable thoughts. Thank you.**

**Thank you for inspiring me to write this hybridlover2**

* * *

_Here I am again in Mystic Falls, perhaps my relationship with Stefan means a lot more to me then I think it does. I find myself in Mystic Grill every week to see Stefan, it's like he is the only friend I have left. He is my only family, he makes me feel joy and that is hard to come by, I would do anything for that hero haired bastard. He has like Elijah to me, maybe even more; he is the brother I never had. It's funny to think that our personality and interests are so very different, yet we get along so well, I never felt like that with my own blood, not even Rebekah. Four years ago when I left them behind and came to New Orleans to pursue my dreams of becoming an artist, I met Stefan, and we have been friends ever since. We have seen so much together, shared and enjoyed so much together. He was there when I lost my mother, when I was an emotional wreck going through a silly heartbreak and he has always been there no matter what, and this is how I repay him, by visiting him every once a week, twice sometime if I can. He on the other hand can't and won't leave Mystic Falls, not even for a better opportunity, he was offered to play football for the New Orleans Lions but he chose to stay here, for a girl. A girl he claims to be in love with, I often tell him he will end up like me but he is convinced she is the one, he has fancied her since they were in the same class in senior year and now five years later, where they are both adults, have jobs and responsibilities, he still hasn't told her. Of course he went through many girls in his career, at last he is a athlete and a charming one; but he's never forgotten about this girl and he says whenever he sees her, he knows why he never felt whole; to be very honest, I envy that about him. I wish to feel such emotions, but I haven't been capable of such thing for a while now, not after the entire trauma my family has left for me to remember for the rest of my life._

Klaus thoughts were interrupted when the bartender crashed the bottle on to the table.

"Easy Love. Pore me another drink, my brother is running late" Klaus said smirking at the brunette bartender in front of him.

"I thought you said you're family is not in town" She replied.

"Did I? I've been here for two long," he laughed. "Stefan, he is like a brother to me," he explained who he was waiting for.

"Is he tall, dark, handsome?" She asked.

"Do you know of him?" Klaus was surprised, although they came to this bar often, they would always only were in each other's company, so how did she know him he thought, and he is not one to approach a girl, specially when he is into someone already.

"No" She finally replied and put an end to his long processes thought, glancing at the entrance. Klaus turned to find Stefan looking at the two.

"Stefan!" he shouted from across the room, as Stefan walked up to him and took a seat beside him. "How was practice?" He asked smirking. "You're late, did you finally get lucky," He asked now almost laughing as Stefan blushed.

"No. Practice lasted longer than usual" Is all Stefan said back smiling at his friend.

"Has she finally noticed you at all?" Klaus asked again.

"Maybe. I don't know" Stefan replied

"There is no hope for you mate" Klaus mocked his friend's flirting abilities.

"What about you're new project" Stefan changed the subject.

"Painters block"

"Is that even a thing?" Stefan begun to smile.

"It is in Britain". Klaus smiled back at his friend, "I just can't find the inspiration, It's just not there. I don't know how to explain it". Klaus try to explain why he hadn't start his soon due project.

"Well you better find the inspiration before the deadline" Stefan reminded him, he was in for a time period.

"Tell me about you're cheer leader"

"She is a dancer, not a cheer leader," Stefan stated.

"Same thing" Klaus eyed his friend.

"It's really not"

"Whatever. Tell me, when is you're next game?" Klaus asked.

"Friday, are you coming?" Stefan asked to see if he had finally convinced his artist of a best friend to come down and watch him play, his favorite game.

"Not going to happen"

"Of course not" Stefan said defeated.

"You know, I'd like to meet you're cheerleader one day, just to see why you fancy her so much" Klaus said now looking into his drink as his eyes grew darker.

"I hope to do the same for you" Stefan give his friend a warm smile.

"Oh come on mate, you know I don't believe in such emotions" Klaus reminded his friend.

"I am will aware, but never say never" Stefan fought.

"Oh Stefan" Is all Klaus said as they both took sips of their scotch.


	2. Chapter 2

Guess who's back, back again. FARAH's back, back with Klefaroline ;)

* * *

"so are you going to tell me what you intend to do to get to notice you?" Klaus asked with his eyes focused on Stefan.

"Nothing". He said coldly, as if he was hurt.

"You've got to be kidding".

"I am not" Stefan looked Klaus right in the eye. " I don't know".

"Stefan! if you want something you've never had, then you've got to do something you've never done" Klaus give his best friend some encouraging words. But Stefan was lost in his own thoughts. "Mate?" Klaus asked again.

"Thank you". He finally spoke.

"For what?" Klaus asked.

"For your brilliant idea" Stefan was glowing, he was smiling so sincerely, Klaus couldn't help smile too.

"What idea? I didn't" Stefan cut Klaus off.

"I am going to do something I would never do otherwise" Stefan said smiling.

"And what would that be?" Klaus was now curious.

"Caroline's best friend plays football for us" He said.

"And?" Klaus turned his body to face Stefan's focused on what he was saying.

"So, I am gonna get coach to give him play time Friday" He smiled at his own words. "And she might just show up".

"Great, but I am afraid of something" Klaus said almost immediately.

"what?" Stefan's smile faded.

"This best friend, if your sure that their close enough for her to show up at his game" He paused, then opened his mouth to speak again. "They could be more then friends, I mean you do remember Tyler Lockwood don't you?".

"I am sure Klaus".

"You told me she broke your heart, when she was with Tyler. I don't want you feeling that way again, he was a footballer too wasn't he?".

"He was, but we were sixteen then" Stefan explained.

"That doesn't say much Stefan".

"Klaus, Matt is gay."

"Matt?" Klaus asked.

"The best friend" Stefan said holding in his laugh.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Stefan looked at Klaus, and within seconds they laughter filled the grill.

* * *

_I've pretty much given up on finding the right guy, I have made too many bad choices and it always ended up with some drama, I didn't want to be apart of and of course the heart breaks I went through were well...painful, and embarrassing for most part. Now that I am older, wiser, have a career I know I was never really in love. Yes, me Caroline Forbes. I know it's hard to believe but its true, I have never experienced love, not with Tyler, nor Damon or Matt. I mean Matt turned gay right after we broke up, I mean how do you think a girl will handle that? yes you're right, crying away the pain; but I am glad he is still my best friend although I find it pretty funny that he plays football with a bunch of guys, I don't know how he handles it. Back to finding the right guy, Yeah I give up long ago, in fact when I graduated high school, I haven't been with anybody ever since, Elena and Bonnie like to make funny of me, they say I have gained my virginity back, I know pretty sad. It's not I didn't have opportunities, it's just that I couldn't get myself to repeat the mistakes I made as a teenager, I mean that's what growing up was all about. Being a cheerleader helped a lot with attracting guys in high school, but always the wrong ones and after I begun to date Tyler, he scared everyone off, so I only have one guy friend. Although there was this guy whom everyone was after in high school, he also used to play football, I can't remember his name... hmmm. Stefan! Yes. Stefan Salvatore. _

_He was tall, with high cheekbones, a straight classical nose, and sensual lip, his green eyes had all the girls in school stalking him left and right, if I remember correctly Elena had a thing for him too, but apparently he was in love with someone else, although he was the ultimate stud and was with a different girl every other dance, he was supposedly madly in love with a girl, a girl no one knew about. He was pretty darn charming now that I think about it, he had perfect pale complexion, with light brown, blondish hair that could drive anyone crazy. But then I was blinded by Tyler, damn him. Stefan could have been my friend, I could have helped him get the girl of his dreams, I love helping people, especially with their romantic life, it makes me feel better about mine. OH WAIT. I forgot to tell you something, apparently Elena and Bonnie had came up with this theory that Stefan liked me, YEAH. me. Ridiculous right? that's exactly what I said too, but they dropped it soon enough, I mean he was the most good looking guy in Mystic Falls, let alone in timber-wolves high school and he had a different girl by his side every other week, and so they dropped the subject but there was something about Stefan that drove everyone towards him. He was handsome, charming, persuasive but there was this innocence and purity in him at the same time. When we graduated high school he had left to persuade his dream of becoming a professional footballer, and spent all his time going around the world, well at least that's what Matt tells me. Two years back Stefan joined the Mystic Falls Rangers Football Club, and became friends with Matt. In fact Matt had a crush on him, but he had found out _

"CAROLINE THE SCHOOL IS CLOSING." Bonnie's voice

"Seriously?, you almost made me loose my hearing Bonnie."

"Well, I am sorry if you couldn't here the nine other times I called you".

Caroline sighed. "Sorry, I was thinking".

"I can see" Bonnie said. "What were you looking at?" She asked.

"Just our graduation pictures, It's crazy how they still have them" Caroline said turning to look at them again.

"Yeah, I guess they miss us" Bonnie smiled.

"I guess" Caroline smiled too. "Let's go".

"Oh my god" Bonnie's voice stopped Caroline from walking through the exist door of their former high school.

"What?" She turned back.

"Do you remember him?" She asked pointing at a picture.

"Stefan Salvatore".

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to him?" Bonnie said.

"He came back two years ago, he is a professional footballer now".

"Wasn't he really in love with someone?" Bonnie asked Caroline, trying to remember herself.

"Apparently, but who really knew? I mean does that kind of affection even exist?" Caroline asked.

"You know, it's weird." Bonnie turned to look at Caroline. "Your in the entertainment industry, yet you haven't found someone, I find that hard to believe".

"Well, if you visit me more often, you would know" Caroline said to her best friend who visits her once a year from England.

"You know I would love to, but both Kol and I are really worked up down there" Bonnie said in her defense.

"I know" Caroline said dryly.

"Now, let's go before they lock us in here" Bonnie pulled Caroline's hand, and they both walked out of the building.

After a few minutes of silence walk to Caroline's car, she turned to Bonnie just in front of her car. " Why do you always insist of visiting here, whenever you come?" She asked, she had wondered this all the time, but had always forgotten to ask.

"You know, old memories and etc" Bonnie said.

"It's Elena, isn't it?" Caroline asked sadly.

"Yeah". Is all Bonnie managed to say.

"I miss her too".

"Let's go" Bonnie sat in the car waiting for Caroline and Caroline followed immediately.

* * *

It was Thursday night and all the players were gathered for a board meeting before the game tomorrow but and all Stefan could think about was how to talk to coach about Matt, he was an average player and he didn't know how to get their stubborn coach to start him. But he had to do it, he had to get to know Caroline, he is been in love with her since junior year, he couldn't take it anymore. He inhaled and closed his eyes, he then remembered what Klaus had told him about doing something different, to get something different. He opened his eyes and walked to coach, who was speaking to Danny, their captain.

"Salvatore, what's up son?" He asked.

"Can I have a word with you in private?" He asked.

"Do you mind Danny?" Danny walked to the other players and Coach came closer to Stefan.

"What is it?".

"Can you start Donovan?".

"Excuse me?" Coach yelled, and all the players, including Matt looked at Stefan. Stefan was the star of the team, coach treated him like a son, no one had the nerve to shout at Stefan.

"Excuse us" Coach said to the player, and walked out of board room and into the halls of the football club.

"Look coach, he works hard, just play him tomorrow, just tomorrow". Stefan begged as soon as they were far enough for no one to hear them.

"No" is all the coach said laughing as if Stefan had cracked a joke and begun to walk away.

"COACH" Stefan shouted after him but he kept walking. " YOU CAN COUNT ON ME FOR NOT SHOWING UP TOMORROW".

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT SALVATORE".

"I can and I will" Stefan walked up to him and said. "Does it look like I care?" He asked.

"But?".

"It's your call" Stefan said and followed the rest of his team mates to the locker room.

"FINE SALVATORE. YOU HAVE IT YOUR WAY" Coached shouted from behind him, as he smilingly walked out of the building.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie were seated at the coach, watching Titanic, when the door bell rung.

"I'll get it" Caroline jumped and walked to the door, a few minutes later she came back with Matt.

"Look who is here" Caroline pointed to Bonnie seating on her coach.

"BON" Matt dropped his bag and helmet and picked up Bon in his arms. "I've missed you".

"I missed you too" She said "Now put me down". And so he did.

"Today is just.. unbelievable" Matt sat down beside Bonnie.

"How so?" Caroline asked still standing.

"Coach said I will be starting tomorrow" He said without an expression.

"Oh my god Matt, that's so awesome" Caroline threw her arms around her friend.

"I mean, at first I thought he was pulling a joke on me" He paused.

"Was he?" Bonnie asked as Caroline smile faded away.

"Apparently not. My name was on the starting list"

"That's good, isn't it?" Caroline asked unsure.

"Yeah, I am just"

"Nervous?" Bonnie finished for him.

"Yeah, exactly" He said.

"Oh Matt, you'll do great." Bonnie assured him.

"And we'll be there to support you, right Bon?" Caroline asked.

"Of course".

* * *

Stefan couldn't sleep all night, he was just so happy, excited and nervous about tomorrow, about Caroline that no matter what he did, he couldn't even get his eyes to close. He twisted and turned from side to side but nothing worked so he decided to open his diary and write his thoughts down, perhaps it will help him sleep or at least make him feel a little less anxious.

_Dear Diary  
_

_tomorrow is the day, I have waited for a lifetime and it's very scary to think I am so close to getting that one thing I have craved for all my life. I can't wait to see Caroline, to be able to speak to her, to hold her in my arms, to feel the taste of her lips on mine. uh I don't want to scare her away but I can't help but feel all these things, I wish Klaus could be there too. It would be perfect if he could, I want to show him Caroline, my Caroline. I wish he could find someone like Caroline too, someone that can heal his wounds, bring some light into his life, someone to make him feel again. He has a heart of gold, although I might be the only one that see it, he does. He needs someone that can put an end to his misery, and I really do hope she is out there, somewhere. _

* * *

**_be careful what you wish for ;)_**

**_leave me a review lovelies 3 xo_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I am back. Sorry for the long wait, hope you guys enjoy the chapter, be advised that from here on, it will mostly be under someone POV.

Do leave me some love ;)

* * *

Stefan had fallen asleep on his desk, he woke up with a sore neck, but he could care less about it, he was way to excited. He stood up and walked over to his bed to find his phone. He than checked the time and it read '10:45am'.

_Another 5 hours before I can formally meet her_, He smiled to himself and walked into the shower.

* * *

Matt is anxiously waiting for Bonnie and Caroline but they are nowhere to be found. He pulled out his phone and called Caroline, after several rings, Matt hanged up and tried Bonnie.

"Hey."

"Where are you guys? It's 3:15." Matt asked nervous, almost shaking.

"I am still waiting on Caroline, she's got this big event happening and her dancers are giving her trouble." Bonnie explains from the other side.

"Are you guys going to make it?" Matt asks a little upset.

"Of course, we may get late but we won't miss it for the world Matty." Bonnie assures her friend.

"Thank you."

"Good Luck Matt."

"See you." Matt hangs up the phone and places it on his locker; he turns to walk out when he runs into Stefan.

"Hey..." Stefan stretches his gesture.

"Stefan! Hi." Matt says nervous under his gaze.

"So, nervous?" Stefan asks and presses his lips to force a smile.

"Yeah. Sort of." Matt smiles shyly.

"You'll be fine, anyone spectators." Stefan hopes to hear Caroline's name.

"Yeah. My friends will be here." Matt doesn't say what Stefan wants to hear but he assures him a little at least.

"See you on the pitch." He smiles genuinely and Matt returns his gesture.

* * *

Stefan walked out to the pitch to find cheering and booing fans. He smiled and waved at a few of them. He than located Matt, who was standing beside Danny. He noticed that Matt was smiling and waving at someone. His heart started to race and he finally managed to follow Matt's gaze to the stands, his heart suddenly dropped at the sight of Bonnie being alone.

"Salvatore", Stefan heard the coach scream so he walked out to him. "What's wrong son?" it was as if the coach could read his mind.

"Nothing." He shook it off.

"Good, because you got what you wanted and so now I get what I want." The coach lectured, and Stefan nodded. "Let's take it home son."

The coach give them his pre-game speech and they all went off to their position, Stefan took the time to walk over to Matt.

"I see your friend." He said looking over at Bonnie. "It's nice of her to show up." He forced a smile.

"Yeah! I just hope Caroline could be here too." Matt said a little disappointment.

"Caroline?" Stefan pretended to not remember.

"Caroline Forbes, you don't recall her?" Matt asked a little shocked.

"Caroline Forbes, I do, I do. I just wasn't sure for a second." Stefan played it off.

"SALVATORE. GET TO YOUR POSITION. NOW" Stefan and Matt heard the coach scream from the sideline.

"Good luck."

"You too!"

* * *

The ball lies in the center of the ground, and Stefan stood ten yards or so behind it, ready for the kick-off. Of their fifteen the ten forwards were extended in a line with the ball across the field, ready to charge after it the moment it goes flying. The two best runners of their team are stationed quarterbacks, where they can skirmish on the outskirts of the scrimmage. Matt was posted a little in rear of them at half-back-an unusual post for so non-starter of a player, behind Matt were the two backs, on whom, when all else fails, the issue of the conflict depends. The opposition players are similarly disposed, and waiting impatiently for Stefan's kick.

"Are you ready?" the coach shouted.

Silence gives consent, Stefan gave a quick glance round at his teammates, then sprung forward, and in an instant the ball soared high in the direction of the oppositions' goal amid the shouts of on looking friend and foe.

Half and hour later and they we're loosing like never before, Stefan was playing terrible and with their main forward not in the game, the Mystic Falls Timberwolves were a thirty minutes away from failing to qualify for the semi finals. Soon enough the referee blew the whistle and it was halftime. '

"SALVATORE, OVER HERE." the coach demanded and the rest of the players remained behind, as Stefan waked up to the coach. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Stefan replied dryly.

"Look son, we need this. SO FOCUS" He slapped Stefan as hard as he could and walked to the other players.

"Hey are you alright?" Matt shouted from behind Stefan.

"Yeah, I am fine. Thanks." He replied a little hesitant.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked again.

"I am fine Matt."

"LET'S GO DONOVAN, SALVATORE YOU TOO." the coach called for them and they went in to her his second half speech.

While the coach was given his speech, the boys kept hearing someone call "MATT! MATT OVER HERE, MATT."

"Who the hell is that Donovan?" The coach asked breaking everyone's attention and that's when Matt located Caroline, and his mouth opened to a big smile, and he threw her a kiss.

"She is smoking hot!" one of the team members said and that's when Stefan looked up to find Caroline, standing firm beside Bonnie and waving to Matt. She wore a simple white dress with a gold braided belt. Her hair in perfect waves falling on her shoulders, she looked stunningly gorgeous, she smiled sweetly at Matt, Stefan couldn't help but smile too but he try to not make it obvious.

"Donovan, if you're done blowing kisses to your girlfriend get back to your position" shouted the coach.

"That's Donovan's girl? NO WAY." Stefan heard one of his team mates say to another.

"That's his best friend." He couldn't help but answer.

"Uh, She is to HOT for him." They both said laughing.

* * *

Even if Stefan had been hurt-which he was not there was no time to be wasted on happiness or staring at the beauty before him. The timekeeper held his watch in his hand, and the Timberwolves goal was to kick at once. So the fifteen paces out were measured, the "nick" for the ball was carefully made, the enemy stood along their goal-line ready to spring the moment the ball should touch the earth. Stefan, cool and self-possessed, placed himself in readiness a yard or two behind the ball, which one of their side held an inch off the ground. An anxious moment of expectation followed; then came a sharp "Now!" from their coach, "GET E'M SON". The ball was placed cunningly in the nick, the oppositions forwards rushed out on it in a body, but long before they could reach it, Stefan's perfectly practiced foot had sent the ball flying straight as an arrow over the bar.

The referee blew the whistle and everyone including the coach run to Stefan side, after long minutes of congratulations and discussion of the game, Stefan finally spotted Matt with Caroline and Bonnie.

"Stefan! Hey." Matt said as he saw Stefan approaching them. Both Caroline and Bonnie flashed smiles. "I am not sure if you remember them?" Matt asked hesitantly.

Stefan smiled sweetly, "Oh Matt, of course I do." He extended a hand to Caroline, "Caroline Forbes, the cheerleader".

Caroline held his hand in hers; "Stefan Salvatore, the evergreen Bachelor" she joked and he smiled embarrassed.

"Bonnie Bennett, right?" He than extended his hand to Bonnie.

"Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson" She corrected him.

"Oh you got married, congrats."

"Thank you."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Matt broke the ice "We're going to grab a few drinks, if you want to join us?" He asked politely.

"I'd love to, but I have to catch up with a friend." Stefan replied instantly, not breaking his eye contact with Caroline.

"Next time." Matt said.

"We'll take your leave than." Bonnie added.

"Bye." Caroline said flashing a smile to Stefan.

"Bye" He replied almost immediately smiling like an idiot.

* * *

"What was all that about?" Bonnie teased Caroline in the car as they waited for Matt to change.

"What?' Caroline asked confused.

"Oh come on Care, are you seriously going to pretend like Stefan wasn't into you." She said excited.

"Stefan? Are you kidding me? He was just being nice, I mean he can literally have anybody." Caroline laughed at Bonnie's silly observation.

"But what if that anybody was you?" She asked.

"But it's not, all of mystic falls want to bed him tonight." She laughed and Bonnie smiled at her.

"But what if he wanted to bed you?" She asked.

"I'd be down, I always wondered what he looked liked naked." Caroline replied and after a few seconds, laughter filled the car.

"What are you guys laughing about" Matt asked as he entered the car.

"Nothing." Caroline replied almost immediately before Bonnie could tell him the whole story.

* * *

Two hours later, Bonnie and Matt were buzzed Caroline had to carry them both into the car, one by one. By the time she had both of them in the car, she realized she had forgotten her purse and car keys on the table, so she asked Matt and Bonnie to wait and headed back to the bar to grab her purse.

She walked up to the table but before she reached the table, she realized someone else had already taken over the table.

"Excuse me." She called.

* * *

***KLAUS POV***

"Excuse me", _a girl's honey-sweet voice came from behind me. I turned leisurely and there she was. Standing before me was the most beautiful girl I had laid eyes on in a long time. She wore a simple white dress with a gold braided belt. Her hair was long, wavy, and golden blonde, falling brilliantly over her shoulders. The girl's face was milky white, with large dazzling blue eyes and kissable cherry lips. She was beautiful, like a painting of a goddess brought to life. She smiled sweetly at me, her eyes sparkling like stars flaunted on the night sky. "I left my purse here" She said. "May I?" She asked, and reached to grab her bag._ "Thank you" _she said and walked to the exist, within a few minutes she was out of the bar. I just stood there, dumbfounded, I couldn't even say a word...what the hell just happened? _

* * *

Caroline walked out of the bar with her purse, shaking off the breath-taking blonde stranger who she just encountered, that didn't even say a word to her, let alone asking to buy her a drink, which she couldn't say yes to anyway, because she had to take Bonnie and Matt home but still. "Ouch, look where you're going" She shouted at the person she collided with.

"I am really sorry." He held her shoulders, and when she finally looked up it was Stefan.

"Oh my god, I am sorry." She said almost immediately.

"It was my fault" He smiled, and give her the 'What are you doing here alone look'.

"Oh, Matt and Bonnie drunk a little too much, so I have to drive them home" She forced a smile.

He smiled back, though genuinely, "So I won't take your time than, I'll see you tomorrow.".

"Your seeing me tomorrow?" Caroline asked a little embarrassed but she needed to make sure she had heard him right.

"Did Matt forget to tell you? You guys are invited to my place for dinner tomorrow" Stefan explained, a little blushy. " We can catch up and since Bonnie doesn't live here, it'll be a change for her too."

"Yeah, it will be, thank you." She didn't know what to say or react like.

"See you tomorrow than."

"See you tomorrow" She said and they parted ways.

* * *

YAEY so Klaroline met, well kind of ;) and Steroline are being cute. leave me your thoughts and hopes and dreams lol


End file.
